Changing Fate Together
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Lucina was the newcomer of Smash, and soon she met Shulk. The two grew a strong bond, training and hanging out together. When the time was needed to change fate together, however ... can they do it? Lucina x Shulk. Depictions of some violence. Character death. AU for death of a character. Mild language, blood
1. The Nightmare

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S FRIENDS! *sips her Coca-cola***

**Welp, time to be REALLY FEELING IT and write my first fanfic of a pairing of mine: Lucina x Shulk.**

**Me and a friend from deviantART decided this pairing, and after that, Zulera301 and I did a few RPs with these two, and now I have the URGE to write them kind of based off of it.**

**So … ENJOY THE FIRST FANFIC OF 2015 FOLKS!**

**UPDATED: The first chapter was rewritten. Hope it's all right now. Thanks for all of your good constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Changing Fate Together<span>**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

_"LAURENT!" Lucina cried as the young man rode his horse into battle, his tomes opened. It was yet another fight against the damned Risen, but this time … Lucina and Laurent were far away from camp. No army to protect them … no healers to help them … it was just them. All alone …_

_"Laurent! Please! You'll get yourself killed!" Lucina cried, chasing after Laurent and his horse. However, he was not listening to her._

_"I'm sorry, Lucina … but I have to protect you. That is my duty." He called, chanting a spell and sending out flames from his hand, killing one of the Risen._

_"But it's also MY job to protect you! Please, Laurent! Don't do anything stupid!" Lucina sobbed, stabbing another Risen that tried to sneak up behind her._

_Laurent dodged an arrow shot by a Sniper Risen, and he chanted another spell, sending an Arcthunder at the Sniper._

_"Laurent! PLEASE! Stay back!" Lucina cried._

_However, it was too late … a Sniper Risen hidden from the shadows shot an arrow at Laurent's shoulder, piercing his armor and a blood vein. His anguished screams reached the young girl's ears, and the smell and sight of his blood frightened her._

_"LAURENT!" She sobbed, running to him as Laurent fell off his horse, lifeless. She held on to the young man, trying to shake him awake. "Laurent! Please! WAKE UP!"_

_'No … please … not again … not like my father and mother ...'_

_The Risen had came up to them, their weapons raised to strike the girl down, but she didn't care._

_"Laurent! WAKE UP!"_

_No response from him. Blood trickled down his mouth, and his body showed no signs of life._

_The Risen then sent down their weapons at Lucina and Laurent, and Lucina screamed, "LAURENNNNT!"_

* * *

><p>Lucina jolted awake, gasping. Cold sweat clinged to her, and her heart was racing. Her vision was disoriented, and she clutched her chest. Once her vision began to change for the better, she checked her surroundings.<p>

Her body was under a large blanket, and where she was, she was not outside fighting; she was once asleep in her bed. There were large bookshelves surrounding her princess bed, and there was a desk beside her.

The castle. She was in the castle. Safe. Unharmed.

But … Laurent. Reality hit her. Hard. Laurent was still dead.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she began to sob. "Laurent … I'm so sorry."

She wished she could change fate for Laurent … but she knew she couldn't to save her boyfriend.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, but soon it'll be continued ;)<strong>

**Comment/review please ;)**


	2. First Meetings

**Here's the second chapter of this fanfic!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: First Meetings<strong>

"Lucina?"

Lucina turned as she began working on her hair, brushing it and placing a tiara on her head. She stared at Robin, her mother.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I have some good news." Robin smiled widely. Lucina stared at her, her brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"We got invitations from someone." She handed her a yellow envelope with a strange sphere sticker attached to it. The sphere glowed brightly, and Lucina couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Robin said, "Open it!"

Lucina placed her finger under the seal, and broke it off quickly. Opening the envelope, she took out a note. The handwriting was … perfect. No handwriting, no cursive … it was something Lucina had never saw before. It was decorated with the same sphere the envelope had.

_To Lucina and Robin Lowell:_

_Congratulations! You two are invited to the world of Smash Bros.! Meet the legendary video game icons, make new friends, fight, and hone your skills overall! If you're willing to come, go to the Outrealm Gate and find a portal._

_Good luck on your fighting!_

_-Mario_

Lucina smiled. "So this … this is where we can fight others? Even those from the legends?" Lucina began to shake with excitement. Famous people …

"Yes," Robin replied, "who knows; you might see the Hero King himself!"

"That's … that's amazing!" Lucina cried. "But …" She trailed off a bit before she continued, "What about father?"

Robin stared at her. She was right; what about Chrom?

"I'm not sure, Lucina," she said, "I'll have to ask him."

"I hope he joins us. That would be great! Or even Morgan!"

"That would be nice. Anyway," Robin turned her back on her, "we'll start packing up tomorrow. Hope we'll have a wonderful time there!"

"Same, Mother." She waved Robin off, and she began to think.

"Legendary video game icons …" She said to no one in particular, "I wonder who I would meet?"

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving for this Smash Bros. tournament, Lucina?" Chrom asked as he watched Lucina packed her bags.<p>

Lucina looked up at her father, smiling. "Of course. I've been hearing rumors about the Hero King being in this tournament. I would love to meet him …"

"You and your mother had been talking about this trip for some time. Morgan was sad to see you go though …"

That reminded Lucina; neither Chrom nor Morgan would be able to join the fray. "I'll still see you and Morgan though, right?" She asked. She had heard that there was an ability where her mother summons Chrom for a few seconds to fight.

Chrom nodded. "Of course. If you need anything, you're always welcome to come home."

Lucina smiled and held her father tightly. "Thank you father." After finishing with packing, she waved at her father. "I love you, father!"

"Love you too, Lucina. Have a safe trip!"

Lucina ran outside to meet with her mother, who was in front of the Outrealm Gate. There was a blue and purple portal in front of them, swirling. Lucina was in awe at the sight.

"Ready?" Robin said.

Lucina nodded. "Ready, Mother."

Robin placed her arm around Lucina, and the two walked in the portal together.

It was a dizzy trip; the swirls were everywhere around Lucina as the two floated to another portal that leads to what appeared to be outside. The two quickly flew in the other portal, and they were teleported to a field.

In front of them was a large mansion, with the same blue and purple sphere on top of it. It glowed beautifully that Lucina believed to be the light for the Mansion at night.

"Is this it?" Lucina asked, staring at the glowing sphere. It was beautiful …

"Yeah." Robin said, "let's go inside."

When the two entered inside, it was dark. Lucina tried to feel around. It was suspicious and nerve-wracking at the same time.

"Um, mother?" Lucina asked, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I-I think so …"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a bunch of people and strange creatures popped out.

"WELCOME TO SMASH!" They all yelled.

Lucina jumped, almost about to run off, but she kept her composure. They were just welcoming them.

A short man wearing a red cap and overalls came up to the two. "We were-a expecting you two. Welcome!"

"Th-thanks. You are Mario, correct?" Lucina asked.

"Yes-a ma'am. This is where you will stay-a for a while. Everyone seemed excited to see you."

A strange, robotic creature came up to them. "Hello, it's nice to meet you two!"

"Hello." Lucina smiled.

"Why-a don't you hang around a bit before I show you-a your rooms?" Mario suggested, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Robin said.

The two spoke to the many Smashers; Robin was fascinated by the blue robotic creature and a blue hedgehog, as Lucina spoke to a man from a military.

When she turned, she saw … the Hero King himself. He was speaking to a young red-haired boy and another blue-haired man.

"Is that …?" Lucina couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ah, King-a Marth?" Mario said, "Yes-a. He and Roy were around since the Melee tournament, and Ike came along. They-a couldn't wait to-a meet their fellow-a Fire Emblem friends."

The three turned to see Lucina. "Ah, you are Lucina, are you not?" The Hero-King asked.

Lucina, despite her excitement, sighed, trying to keep her composure. "Yes, sire. And your friends?"

"I am Roy, duke of Pherae." The red-haired boy said, "I am Marth's closest friend. It is nice to meet you." He smiled.

"And I am Ike. I heard that I have a descendent where you are from, Lucina." He chuckled, imagining if his descendent liked meat as much as he does.

Lucina giggled. "Yes. It is nice to meet you three."

* * *

><p>In another room, a blonde-haired boy watched from the window, sighing. He had been thinking … again.<p>

That time where he lost his childhood best friend … that time where she was killed in front of him … sighing, he tried to hold back tears.

"Fiora … I'm so sorry …"

"Hey, Shulk?" The boy turned to see a yellow creature.

"What's wrong, Pac-Man?" He asked.

"There are two newcomers that just arrived." Pac-Man said, "I thought that you might be interested to meet them."

Shulk hesitated. "Not right now …"

Pac-Man sat beside him. "You all right there, pal?"

"Y-yeah, just thinking about-"

"Fiora again?" Pac-Man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I understand that it hurts, but there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"That's the worse part, Pac-Man!" Shulk shouted, "There was nothing I can do to save her!"

Pac-Man sighed, "Hey, how about you go and get some fresh air outside. That can help. Or you can get something to eat."

Shulk looked down at his friend, and he nodded. "All right. See you soon, Pac-Man."

"Later, Shulk."

Shulk got up and left his room, looking down at his feet as he walked.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll see you three soon." Lucina said, waving. The three swordsmen waved at her, saying their goodbyes.<p>

Lucina had to get away from all this celebrating and ruckus; it was too much for her. As she walked down the halls, clearly lost, she looked down at her feet.

"This … is all new to me. Am I going to be all right?" She said to no one in particular.

She didn't notice anyone coming up to her, and she suddenly crashed into them.

Falling on the ground on her behind, she looked up to see a young blonde-haired fellow.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Marth!" He cried, getting up and trying to help Lucina up.

Lucina blushed. It was flattering that she was mistaken for the Hero King once again.

"I-I'm not Marth." Lucina said.

The boy stared down at her, realizing that this Marth … is female.

"Ah! So sorry, ma'am!" He quickly got her back up on her feet.

"It's quite all right." She looked up and down at the boy. She never heard of this fellow up until now. Was he new as well?

"Sorry about that." She said shyly.

"H-hey! It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The boy said.

"Same here. Sorry. So uh …" She had no idea what to say. This boy … he seemed kind of … cute.

"You're new here, right?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "Well, a week ago anyway." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm Shulk. You're new here as well, right?"

Lucina smiled. Shulk … what a cute name. It was foreign, but it was still cute nonetheless.

"I am Lucina. And yes, I am new here as well."

The two said nothing for a few seconds.

"So, uh … what is it like here?" Lucina asked.

"Well, it was nerve-wracking at first, but once you get used to it, you'll enjoy life here. Besides …" He smirked, "The technology here is _far _much better here than where I am."

"I see …"

Lucina then heard her mother, "Lucina! Where are you? We're going to see where our rooms are!"

"Coming, Mother!" Lucina called. She then turned to Shulk. "Well, I'll, uh, see you later, Shulk."

Shulk smiled. "Later."

The two went their separate ways … for now.

This was the start of a blooming friendship ...


	3. Comforting Each Other

***looks at the stats of this story***

**252 views**

**O_o Well then … that escalated quickly. Thank you all for checking this story out! :)**

**Anyway … new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Comforting Each Other<strong>

_In Final Destination …_

Two large gloved hands watched the scene unfold via a Smash Ball; Lucina meeting Shulk for the first time. The right hand, Master Hand, rubbed his two fingers together, as if he was thinking.

"Hmm … a newcomer? She seems … fascinating."

The left hand, Crazy Hand, looked down at the ball. "She seems to have a crush on that boy that defeated us a few days ago …"

A burly man with red hair and dark clothing watched the two discussing about the newcomer. Frowning, he said, "So … more new blood to taste?"

Master Hand shook as a way to nod. "Yes. I want to see how she fares in battle …"

"Leave it to me, Master Hand. I will challenge her."

"Good, good. Then tomorrow, you will send the invitation to her. I will watch the fight and see if she is worthy enough to fight me …"

* * *

><p><em>That night …<em>

Lucina twisted and turned in her bed, grunting. It was happening again … that nightmare where Laurent was killed.

The blood, his lifeless body, his screams …

She suddenly jolted awake with a scream. This time, she was not disorientated; she knew that it was a nightmare again.

But still … the thoughts of her lover dead … it was too much.

She curled up into a ball and sobbed.

She heard the door open. "I-I'm all right, mother. No need to worry." She hiccuped.

"I'm not your mother." A male voice said.

Lucina's eyes were wide, and she looked up to see that boy from this morning.

"Shulk, right?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. You all right? I heard you scream from across the hallway."

Lucina looked down at her lap, sighing. "I-I'm fine. Just … had a nightmare, is all. Did I wake you up?"

Shulk shook his head. "Not at all. I … I had a nightmare as well."

Lucina stared at him. "Really?"

Shulk nodded.

"I … see."

The two were silent for what seemed like hours. Shulk sat beside her and broke the silence, "So uh … you wanna talk about it?"

Lucina was silent. Shulk's brow furrowed with worry. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to …"

Lucina shook her head. "N-no, I'll tell you."

She explained to him about how she once had a boyfriend named Laurent, and the two grew close. One night, they were far away from camp, and Laurent was protecting her, sacrificing his life.

"I … see." Shulk said. "But it's going to be all right."

"I know … but it keeps coming back, like it was taunting me."

"I … I understand. My nightmare …" Shulk paused as if he was thinking. "I lost someone close too."

Lucina looked up. "Really?"

Shulk nodded. "She … was killed in front of me, and I can't do anything. I felt like a failure."

Lucina placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Shulk. I wish I could do something."

"It's fine," Shulk smiled shyly, "like what my friend said; there was …" He gulped, trying to hold back tears, "Nothing I could do to save her."

Lucina nodded in understanding.

The two stayed silent once more. It was only a few minutes until Lucina finally spoke up, "So, uh … you're going back to your room?"

Shulk nodded. "Y-yeah. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's all right. I'm glad to find comfort."

Shulk blushed, but he looked down at his feet in order to not let Lucina see it. "Well … see you in the morning."

"See you."

Shulk got up and left the room. Lucina laid back down, sighing. _I'm starting to like this fellow. _She thought. _He seems … friendly. Like Laurent …_

_Laurent._

Sighing, she went back to sleep, hoping that there were no more nightmares happening tonight.

* * *

><p>Just before Shulk was settled back to bed again without waking up Pac-Man, a knock was heard.<p>

Getting up, he opened it, and saw a burly man with an envelope.

"Hello. Good evening." He greeted.

Shulk yawned, but he greeted as well. "Hello."

The man gave him the envelope. "Give this to the newcomer girl, Lucina tomorrow."

Shulk stared down at the envelope. It was the same one that he got when he was invited; yellow, a Smash Ball stamp attached to it.

"Thank you, sir," Shulk smiled. "I will deliver it to her in the morning."

"All right. Good night."

As the man was outside, he grabbed a walkie talkie and called in it. "Master Hand, I delivered the envelope. We will get some news tomorrow."

"Good, good …" Master Hand said, bellowing his signature evil laugh.


	4. Strengthening Bonds

**Dang, I'm on a roll this month!**

**Then again, I DID say that my New Year's Resolution is to write more frequently XD**

**Anyway … ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Strengthening Bonds<strong>

Footsteps were heard from the Smash hallway as Lucina walked. It was another day, or to her, her second day living in the Smash Mansion. So far, it was … interesting. Not only was she able to meet the Hero-King, but also some new faces. The technology was also much better than where she was, like what Shulk had said.

Speaking of Shulk … she was looking for his room, and she found the door where his room was. Her legs shook, and her mouth was dry. However, she shook her head to get rid of the nervous thoughts. She wasn't approaching any death or doom; she was just approaching a harmless door, with a harmless boy inside.

With anticipation, she knocked on the door. A voice was heard behind it.

"Who is it?" It called. She recognized Shulk's deep voice.

"It's me, Lucina," Lucina called, "can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Lucina sighed, and she gingerly opened the door, looking inside before she went in. There were two beds, which tipped her off that he had a roommate. His side of the room was decorated with a strange sword and his clothes, plus a pair of trunks. Shulk sat on his bed, putting on his boots.

"H-hey …" Lucina said, gulping. _Why are you so nervous?! He won't kill you or anything! _Her brain scolded.

"Hey there." Shulk smiled. "What's up?"

Lucina smiled back. _Gods … his smile is so cute!_

"I-I'm doing all right."

"No more nightmares after last night?" Shulk asked.

Lucina blushed, but she looked down at the toes of her boots. "Um, yeah. No more nightmares."

"Well, you came at the right time before I go get some breakfast." He placed his other boot on and he went to Lucina, holding an envelope.

Lucina looked down at the envelope, recognizing its appearance.

"This is … this is the same envelope I got when I was invited." She looked up at Shulk. "Are you going to open it?"

Shulk shook his head. "It's actually for you. A man came here last night and told me to give it to you."

Lucina blushed. Did she have a secret admirer already? She just arrived a day ago …

She grabbed the envelope and broke the seal. She pulled out a letter.

_To the newcomer Lucina:_

_I challenge you to a match on the Battlefield. Meet me after breakfast. Don't be late._

_-Ganondorf_

"Ganondorf?"

Shulk's eyes widened upon hearing the man's name.

"Lucina, I don't think you should take the challenge. It sounds suspicious."

"Suspicious? How so?" Lucina asked.

"I heard from my friends that Ganondorf is the Great King of Evil. He works with someone by the name of Master Hand. I'm a bit worried …"

"Well, if he's intimidating people around here, I guess someone should knock him down a peg. I need to find out if I'm the one for the job."

Shulk was silent. He then spoke after a few seconds. "All right, but I'm coming with you to watch."

"Is that legal?" Lucina asked.

Shulk nodded. "Yes. As long as the spectators don't mess with the match, it's legal."

Lucina nodded. "All right."

The two were silent, as if they're both racking their minds on what to say to one another. Finally, Shulk spoke, "I want to see how fare you fight. So uh …"

Lucina stared at him.

"Can we train a bit?"

Lucina smiled. A little bit of training before her real match wouldn't hurt. "Of course. Lead the way."

Shulk brought her to a room. It had a menu for set damage, items, and speed. There were also a stage selection screen on the side.

"So! Which stage do you want to train in?" Shulk asked, walking slowly towards the stage selection screen.

Lucina stared at it in awe. There were so many choices, from an arena that looked oddly familiar to her to an arcade game.

"How about Battlefield to start off?" Lucina said, pointing at the picture of the stage.

Shulk nodded. "Of course!" He then placed his hand on the screen, touching the Battlefield's picture. His hand glowed for a few seconds, and suddenly, there was a bright light.

Lucina quickly shielded her eyes from the light, but after a brief moment, she realized that she was at the stage, with Shulk across from her on another platform.

"Ready?" Shulk smiled, pulling out his sword.

Lucina pulled out her sword as well. "Ready."

Before she could make her move, Shulk's sword suddenly lengthened, and did a forward stab attack. Despite being stabbed, there was no blood coming out from Lucina's body, to her surprise.

She was sent flying to the air, but it was not fatal, and she quickly got back on her feet. She then rushed towards him, ready to slash at him.

However, Shulk quickly jumped, and placed his sword underneath him, stabbing her head. She was sent flying again, but this time, she quickly recovered and sent an aerial slash at him.

Shulk grunted when he was hit. "That was a pretty good strike!" He complimented. Then, Japanese symbols appeared beside him, and his sword began to glow red. "How about this?!" He cried, sending a powerful Back Slash at her.

Lucina sidestepped out of the way. She had no idea what the Japanese symbol meant, but judging by how his sword glowed, it probably meant he had the upper edge.

_I have to be careful … _She thought.

Shulk then sent an Air Slash at her, but she quickly countered by placing her sword in front of her. As soon as his sword touched hers, she quickly strikes him.

Shulk grunted as he was sent flying, but he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. The glow around his sword disappeared, but he didn't pay any mind; he returned to the fray.

That was a big mistake, he found out.

When he sent a Back Slash at her, Lucina quickly countered once again. She slashed at him, and he was sent flying across the stage. Offscreen, he cried out as an explosion was heard, which made Lucina worried.

_Did I … kill him? _She was about to panic until she saw, above her, Shulk on a glowing platform.

"That was some good training!" Shulk said as he snapped his fingers. The two were then teleported back to the room.

To her surprise, both were unscathed; no bruises, no cuts, no sign of injury despite both of them taking a beating.

"That was great! You did well out there." Shulk said, smiling.

"You did well too, you know." Lucina smiled.

Shulk blushed. "W-well … I'll go get some breakfast. Meet you there?"

"Sure."

As Shulk walked off, Lucina smiled. _He seems like a nice guy … I bet we're going to become good friends!_

With that, she followed him to the Smash Cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Master Hand snapped his fingers after watching Lucina and Shulk train, and the Smash Ball disappeared.<p>

"Well, well, well … it seems like you have a challenge ahead of you, Ganondorf …"

Ganondorf chuckled. "I saw. Well, today, I will fight her."

Master Hand nodded. "And if she is powerful enough to defeat you … well, I can have some use with her."

"Master Hand … if she did defeat me, how would you bring her here?"

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and the Smash Ball appeared again, this time showing Lucina and Shulk talking.

"Well, you know how you lure Link by using Zelda right?"

Ganondorf nodded.

"Then …" The Smash Ball zoomed in on Shulk, "If we want her, we take him …"

With that, Master Hand evilly laughed.


	5. The First Match

**Here's another chapter for this fanfic! THANK YOU for all the views and reviews guys! I really appreciated it :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The First Match<strong>

The first match Lucina will take won't begin until after breakfast, so she spent time eating breakfast with Shulk.

The two surprisingly had in common: both can see the future (though Lucina travels from the future), they lost someone close, and they both used swords. She learned (to her amusement) that Shulk is more of a bookworm, usually staying in his room and reading. She never saw him as someone who reads often, so it was surprising and amusing.

After learning a bit more about each other, Shulk asked, "So are you ready to fight Ganondorf?"

Lucina nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Of course. Training with you motivated me to do my best."

"That's great!" Shulk smiled, taking a bite of his toast. "I'll be watching though. So good luck on the match."

Lucina blushed madly. Of course, the prize is about 250 coins, but if she lost in front of the boy that she _might _like, she'll be embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"Well, I'll see you at the Smash room." Lucina said, getting up. "See you there, Shulk."

"See you."

After dumping her food in the trash, she went to the Smash room (after asking for directions. She's not used to the Mansion yet).

There, a tall, burly man was waiting for her. Lucina assumed that this person was Ganondorf.

"Ah, so you arrived." Ganondorf smiled. "I am Ganondorf. You are Lucina, are you not?"

"Yes, sir." Lucina smiled. "I am here to challenge you."

"Good, good." Ganondorf smirked, and he turned to the stage selection screen. "The battle will be on the Battlefield, and in one stock. Whoever lost that one stock loses the match."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good." Ganondorf placed his hand on the Battlefield picture, and they were teleported to the stage.

"Three …" Lucina heard an announcer from somewhere as she appeared, with Ganondorf appearing in front of her.

"Two …"

Lucina stood, her sword ready. Ganondorf's fists began to glow a purple aura.

"One …"

The two were ready to strike and dodge what comes their way.

"GO!"

"Go Lucina!"

The girl heard Shulk from somewhere. Realizing that he was watching the match, she took the first strike.

She lunged forward with a Shield Breaker, but Ganondorf sidestepped out of the way.

Ganondorf then grabbed her by the throat and knocked her on the ground. He then had his leg up, ready to strike her down on the ground. With a quick move, she rolled out of the way as his leg went down.

"You are an interesting fighter …" Ganondorf commented. His fist then began to glow, and he slowly sent out a punch.

It was Lucina's chance. She countered at the right time, and she sent him flying. But it was not enough.

Ganondorf grabbed the edge and quickly got back up. "Hmm … good hit." He complimented, smirking.

"We're not done yet!" Lucina then lunged at him, ready to slash at him again.

Ganondorf then crouched and sent a flying kick at her. She was sent flying, but like Ganondorf, she quickly recovered.

_Phew … he's tough … _Lucina thought. _I have to be more careful._

Their damage was up at their peak, and both were red and steaming. If one of them could land a good hit, it will be over.

Ganondorf then charged up another punch, but Lucina thought fast and countered.

Ganondorf was sent flying, and was sent offscreen, screaming.

"GAME!"

Lucina was brought in the middle.

"And the winner is … Lucina!"

Lucina smiled, and posed. She heard Ganondorf clapping for her, and she heard Shulk.

"You did it, Lucina!"

Then, the two were brought back to the Smash room.

"That was a good match, Miss Lucina." Ganondorf said, offering a hand for her to shake.

Lucina shook his hand. "You did well too."

"Well, I'll take my leave."

Lucina stared at him in confusion. "Do you live here?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "No. I have … other business to tend to."

Lucina nodded. "All right. If you want another match, let me know."

"All right. See you soon, Lucina."

Ganondorf walked off, catching a glimpse of Shulk standing. The two stared at each other.

"Shulk, eh?" He asked.

Shulk nodded, though he was still on his guard.

"You did well training her. Keep it up."

With that, he walked out of the Mansion.

Shulk heaved a sigh of relief, and then he turned to Lucina.

"That was great out there!" He said, smiling.

"Thanks. It was a bit … tough, but it was a good match nonetheless."

"Well … I'll take a walk outside. Care to join me?"

Lucina shook her head at the offer. "Thank you, but no thank you. I want to check the place. It's huge."

Shulk smiled in understanding. "Well, see you at lunch, Lucina."

"See you soon."

When Shulk left, Lucina began to wander around the Smash Mansion. While she was looking around the living room, there was a thought that was bothering her.

_This Ganondorf seemed polite and friendly, but … I noticed that he was holding back. I wonder why?_

* * *

><p>Shulk walked around the mansion, enjoying the view of its gardens.<p>

"Ah ... " He sighed. "She did well out there. I was a bit worried. Perhaps Ganondorf just wanted a match, is all."

He then thought of Lucina, and he blushed. "I … I think I'm starting to like her. I just … don't know why-MMPH!"

Before Shulk could say any more, a hand suddenly grabbed him, holding his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

He looked up, struggling to get away from whoever grabbed him.

Ganondorf smirked at him. "Nothing personal, boy. My master wanted you so that a certain … someone can challenge him …"

With that, he disappeared with Shulk in his grip, bellowing his signature laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! D: Shulk's been kidnapped!<strong>

**Oh, and the part where Lucina never saw Shulk as a bookworm, in her defense, I never saw him as one either until I looked him up XD**

**Comment/review please :)**


	6. Kidnapped!

**It's 5 in the morning … doing an EPIC RP with Zulera … so why the heck not write more of this?!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Kidnapped?!<strong>

"LET ME OUT!" Shulk cried as he punched the purple crystal trapping him. Only a few moments ago, he was captured by Ganondorf, and upon being brought here, Ganondorf trapped him in this very crystal. Currently, he was trying to find a way to escape.

There was nothing he could find, however, and he sat down, sighing.

"You have the boy secured?" A familiar, dark voice asked someone.

"Yes, master." Shulk recognized the other voice as Ganondorf.

Then, a large hand appeared in front of him. Recognizing him, he growled, "Master Hand! What do you want from me?!"

The hand just chuckled. "Oh, nothing … from _you_, anyway …"

Shulk growled. "Then why even bother capturing me?!"

"Well, as you can see, Shulk," He turned to face Shulk, getting closer to the crystal, which made the boy a bit nervous.

"I want you to draw someone to me … as by someone, I mean, that girl you have a crush on."

Shulk's eyes widened. _Lucina …_

"What do you want from her?!" He growled, "If you're planning to harm her …"

"Oh, I won't harm her," Master Hand said, "a little bit, maybe, but once I defeat her, you and her will be my slaves."

Shulk gasped. He grew more defiant, and he struggled against the crystal. "Don't you _dare_! Let me out RIGHT now!"

Master Hand ignored him as he turned to Ganondorf. "Have the ransom note ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, deliver it to his room without being seen."

Ganondorf saluted and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Pac Man knocked on the door. "Shulk? Buddy? You in there?" He asked. He opened the door, and saw … nothing.<p>

Looking around, he called for him. "Shulk?"

Sighing, he said, "Probably went to lunch."

Before he walked out, a piece of paper caught his eye. Grabbing it, he read it.

His eyes widened, letting out a gasp upon realizing what the note said.

He then ran out the door to the Cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After taking a walk around the Mansion, Lucina sighed. Looking at the time, she realized that it was almost lunch. Smiling, she went to the Cafeteria, hoping to see Shulk …<p>

And to her surprise and confusion, Shulk was absent.

"Huh? That's strange." She said.

She then saw Pac Man running to her.

"Ah, Pac Man!" Lucina smiled. However, it was short-lived upon seeing his panicked face.

"Um … is something wrong?"

"Lucina! Thank goodness!" Pac Man said in one breath, "You gotta see this! Shulk! He's-he's-"

Lucina grabbed the note and read it. Her eyes widened upon realizing that this was a ransom note.

_I have someone precious with me. If you want him back safe and unharmed, challenge me in Final Destination. Or ELSE …_

_Master Hand_

It didn't take an expert to put two and two together: Shulk suddenly missing, Pac Man with the note, Master Hand …

"I have to save him." She said with determination.

Robin heard what was going on and walked to her. "Lucina? What's wrong?"

"Mother," Lucina said, "remember that boy I was telling you about?"

Robin nodded. Lucina quickly gave her the note to read. "Master Hand is holding him hostage in the hopes that I'll challenge him."

Robin scanned the note, her eyes also wide. "Lucina, you cannot go. This is probably a trap."

Lucina shook her head. "I can't leave Shulk in his clutches. He might be tortured as we speak!"

"Lucina, I heard that Master Hand is dangerous. You could get killed!"

"I don't care; Shulk is my friend, and he needs me. I don't want to lose him like how I lost Laurent!"

Robin paused. Sighing, she said, "All right … but please, be careful Lucina. I don't want to bury you."

Lucina nodded. "All right. Thank you mother."

With that, she ran off to rescue Shulk.


	7. Saving Shulk

**And back again :D Time for another chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7. Saving Shulk<strong>

Lucina arrived at Final Destination. The view was breathtaking; the sun and the earth were near each other, and the scene then turned back to a large ocean near a sunset. It was beautiful.

However, now was not the time to sightsee; Shulk's in need of rescuing, and if she waited around for too long, well … who knows what Master Hand would do to him?

"Master Hand!" Lucina called, "I am here to challenge you!"

She heard an ominous, evil laugh from Master Hand, and a cackle from Crazy Hand as they fistbump each other.

"So! You arrived all along." Master Hand laughed.

"Enough, Master Hand!" Lucina demanded, "Where's Shulk?!"

"Oh, he's safe in my lair, don't worry. Now, for this match, it's for a prize … a wager, if you will. If you win, he joins you …"

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a "wall" was opened to reveal Shulk trapped inside the crystal. Upon seeing her, Shulk began to panic. "LUCINA! It's a trap!"

"SHULK!" Lucina gasped, resisting the urge to run to the wall.

Master Hand then closed it, and he continued, "but if you lose, you join him. Now, will you take the wager?"

"LUCINA! Don't take the challenge!" Lucina heard Shulk's voice, "Please! Forget about me!"

Lucina hesitated for a few seconds. She couldn't just leave him there; she had to save him!

"Yes. I will take the challenge." Lucina said calmly.

"LUCINA! NO!" Shulk cried.

"Then, let's begin the fight, shall we?" Master Hand laughed.

The fight began. And Master Hand started off with a quick slap. Lucina was sent flying, but she got back on her feet. _They're fast … _Lucina thought.

Crazy Hand then had lasers coming out from his fingertips, aiming at Lucina. After being shocked a bit, she quickly recovered and slashed him with a Dolphin Slash.

However, she didn't notice Master Hand hovering above her, and he was sent down to her with a punch, and she was sent flying once again, her damage meter up.

"Lucina!" Shulk cried as he watched from the wall. "Please! Run!"

Lucina slowly got up, hearing Shulk's voice. "I-I can't …" She then grabbed her sword, "I can't let them win!"

With that, she jumped and with a timing Shield Breaker, took out most of Crazy Hand's health.

That was when Master Hand began to wave, sending out icy winds. Lucina was frozen for a minute until Crazy Hand grabbed her and squeezed her.

"LUCINA! PLEASE!" Shulk cried, trying to keep his composure. He had faith in her, but based on what he was witnessing, it was looking bleak for the both of them.

Lucina quickly struggled from Crazy's grip, and she panted. "Hang in there, Shulk," She whispered, "I'll get you out of there …"

Master Hand flew to the right, ready to punch again, as Crazy Hand was ready to catch him.

Big mistake on their part.

Lucina jumped in front of Crazy Hand, and as soon as Master Hand was in contact with Crazy Hand, Lucina countered, destroying them both.

Crazy Hand screeched as he flew to the back of the arena, and Master Hand fell to the ground.

Shulk sighed with relief when Lucina had defeated the hands. She was safe … unharmed …

That didn't last long.

Lucina approached Master Hand, but suddenly he got up and slapped her. Lucina nearly flew across the stage, but quickly recovered.

"Foolish girl …" He then snapped his fingers.

Shulk realized that he was glowing, and he suddenly appeared in Master Hand's palm. Before he could get up, Master Hand tightened his grip on him, squeezing the life out of him.

"If I go down, then BOTH of you will go with me!" Master Hand shouted, squeezing Shulk.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Lucina cried, slashing at the hand, hoping that he'll release her friend.

It didn't work however, as Master Hand continued to squeeze him tightly. Shulk was unable to breathe, and he gasped, "L-Lucina … run …"

Lucina, however, didn't. What if she did fled? Would Master Hand still squeeze the life out of poor Shulk?

"I won't flee! Not when you need me the most!" Lucina cried out, jumping up and slashing at the hand.

Master Hand quickly let go of Shulk, and the boy fell to the ground … lifeless.

Lucina then, with a final Dolphin Slash, destroyed Master Hand, and Master Hand screeched as he too went behind the stage, exploding.

"I'll … get … you … NEXT TIME!" She heard him say before he disappeared.

She was at Sudden Death mode, but she didn't care. Her mind was on Shulk, and she quickly rushed to his side. She held him close, placing his head on her chest.

"Shulk! Stay with me!" She cried.

No response.

Lucina began to panic, tears in her eyes.

_No no no … not again! I can't lose you like I did with Laurent!_

She was then relieved when Shulk began groan, but she gasped when he coughed up blood.

"L-Lucina …?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"S-stay with me, Shulk. It's going to be all right." Lucina hushed.

Shulk smiled, looking up at her, "Y-you all right?"

Lucina nodded. "I'm fine … you?"

"I-I'm all right. I-I'm just glad that you're okay …"

Lucina didn't notice the blood going down from her forehead, but upon seeing it, she realized that she was in a much worse condition than he was.

"LUCINA!"

Lucina didn't turn around as the other Smashers and Chrom rushed to them.

Upon seeing his daughter in her state, Chrom kneeled went to her.

"You all right, Lucina?" He asked.

Lucina nodded, though she was lightheaded. "I-I'm fine father … just …"

"Hang on … we'll take you two to Dr. Mario's. Just hang in there." He picked her up in his arms as Pac Man picked Shulk up the same way.

Lucina looked up at her father. "D-Dr. Mario? … I like him …" Due to blunt trauma she got from the fight against the hands, her words were slurred, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Chrom chuckled. "I know. Now let's go."

Lucina, despite the excruciating pain she endured, tried to keep her heavy eyes from closing.

"S-so tired …" She commented.

With that, she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	8. Recovering

**Wow, what a match Lucina had! Let's see how she is now …**

**Also, thanks to MizDirected, I decided to stop "headhopping" and try to stay with one character. Hope it works out!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8.: Recovering<strong>

Shulk groaned as he began to wake up, his head throbbing and his chest tightened. The first thing he saw was a bright light and a white ceiling. He tried to get up, and realized that he was on a hard, but cozy hospital bed.

Upon getting up, pain flared up in his chest. Grunting, he quickly laid back down.

"Ah, so you're-a awake!" Shulk heard a voice, and he slowly looked up to see Dr. Mario.

"A-am I in …?" Shulk was about to ask, but Dr. Mario finished his sentence.

"The Smash Hospital? Yes." He turned to see another person who was sleeping on another bed beside his. "Lucina-a had saved you and-a was hurt in the process. You two were-a out for two days. We were very-a worried."

Shulk nodded. "I-I see-" Shulk's tone suddenly changed upon hearing Lucina's name. "Lucina?! She's all right, right?!"

Dr. Mario nodded. "She is-a absolutely fine. She-a was in worse condition, but she-a will survive."

Shulk felt his heart breaking in pieces. She was in a worse condition than him? He began to feel awful as he bit his lip.

"Sh-she was hurt because of me …"

Dr. Mario shook his head as if disagreeing. "She-a did everything she could to save you."

Shulk then remembered; she had rescued him from Master Hand's clutches … but it still did not change the fact that he felt that all of that was his fault.

He then heard a groan from the other bed. He turned to see Lucina stirring awake. Gasping, he quickly got up to see her, despite the flaring injury he got.

"Whoa whoa! Careful there-a, Mr. Rushy!" Dr. Mario cried.

Shulk looked down at Lucina as she was stirred awake. "Lucina?" He asked. Her forehead was bandaged up, and she had a swollen eye. Her nose appeared to be broken, and there were red slap marks on her face.

He watched as Lucina opened her good eye and looked up at him. She smiled up at him. "Hey … I know you …"

"She'll be-a bit loopy due to the trauma she-a endured and the medicine …" Dr. Mario said, backing away to give them privacy. "Once you-a … er, done with your talking, please get back to your-a bed, Shulk."

Shulk nodded in understanding. "I will, Dr. Mario. Thanks for everything."

When the Doctor left the room, he began to speak to her, hoping she would understand him.

"Hey, you all right Lucina? It's me, Shulk." He started.

Lucina smiled a weak smile. "Y-yeah … I'm fine. And you?"

Shulk nodded. "Yeah … I'm all right."

He looked down, regret filling him. Getting captured to draw her out … having her almost get killed …

"Lucina, I'm so sorry about what happened …"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Remember that I was captured and you were forced to challenge Master Hand?"

Lucina looked down, as if recollecting her memories. She then nodded. "Y-yeah …"

"I'm sorry that you were almost killed because of me … I shouldn't have been so careless …"

"Th-this isn't your fault, Shulk." Shulk looked at Lucina, his brow furrowed. "I-it was Master Hand's fault." Lucina continued, "He was so fixated on me challenging him that he went as far as using you as bait …"

"Y-yeah, but look at you!" Shulk pointed at her injuries. "You almost died back there just for someone useless like me!"

"Shulk, you're … you're not useless." Lucina looked up and smiled. "I-I'm just glad that you're safe. You're my friend. I-I can't leave my friends behind when they need me."

Shulk paused, thinking this over. He then cracked a smile. "Lucina … thank you." He then held her close. "I owe you my life that day …"

_Shulk, you were close to her for a while now … _His mind said to him. _You gotta tell her how you feel!_

"H-hey, uh, Lucina?" He started.

"Hmm?" Lucina stared at him, smiling softly.

Shulk blushed, and he began to stammer. "U-u-uh …"

_DAMMIT, SHULK! SAY IT!_

"I-it's nothing. Just … get some rest, all right?"

Lucina folded her arms, pouting. "Aww, now I'm curious …"

Shulk smiled and ruffled her hair as gentle as he could. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lucina."

"See you soon …"

Shulk then went back to his bed and laid in it. Sighing, his mind began to scold him for not saying what he wanted to say.

_You IDIOT! Don't let this chance go to waste! She could die tomorrow for all you know!_

Sighing, he tried to shut his mind up by falling asleep, hoping to recover a bit more after the kidnapping incident.


	9. New Nightmares

**And I'm back with a new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: New Nightmares<strong>

Five days … it had been already five days since her last nightmare. And she was having another one so soon.

Lucina twisted and turned in her bed, speaking. "Shulk … no …"

* * *

><p>"<em>SHULK!" Lucina cried as she slashed at Master Hand's glove. After a few hits, the hand lets go of Shulk, and all was well … except, it wasn't.<em>

_Master Hand's glove suddenly ripped opened, and this black swarm came out of him._

_Lucina gasped, shock and confusion hitting her when this happened. "No … this … what is this?"_

_Before she had time to react, the swarm turned into a large humanoid, and it grabbed Shulk with its disembodied arms._

"_NO!" Lucina screamed, slashing at the humanoid desperately, hoping to Naga that it will release him._

_But it was too late. The swarm sucked Shulk in, and his body was molded into what the swarm was: a mess of black particles. She flinched when she heard his anguished screams._

"_SHUUUUUUULK!"_

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOO!" Lucina shrieked as she sat up from her bed quickly. Breathing heavily, she turned to check her surroundings. There were swords hanging around the walls, and her armor and clothing were hanging beside her on the bed. She wasn't in the battlefield; she was just in her room.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst opened, and Lucina screamed again, nearly falling off of her bed. However … after studying who burst in her room, she realized that this was Shulk … alive and unharmed.

"Lucina?!" Shulk cried out, running to her. He was still in his night clothes, and he had his Monado on his back. Lucina guessed that he assumed that she was under attack.

"You all right?" Shulk asked, looking up and down at her, checking for any signs of injury on her.

Lucina nodded. "I-I'm fine … just had a nightmare …"

"Again?" Shulk asked, tilting his head. "Was it about Laurent again?"

Lucina shook her head. "N-no. I-it was different this time."

"Can you tell me?"

Lucina looked up at Shulk. He was clearly alive and well, not being sucked in by the swarm's hands.

Lucina straightened herself on the bed and began to explain her nightmare. As she spoke, Shulk had his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it and listening intently.

"I see …" Shulk said after Lucina was finished telling him her nightmare. "So Master Hand turned into this "swarm", correct?"

Lucina tried to hold back tears, and nodded.

Shulk nodded. "I understand. It was that fight against him that caused your nightmares. But think of this: it's just a nightmare; no swarm to grab me, I'm alive and well …"

Lucina nodded, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey …" Shulk said, wiping the tear away. "It's all right. It's just a nightmare."

"I-I know …" Lucina responded. "Thank you Shulk."

Shulk smiled. "Anytime."

He was about to get up when Lucina grabbed his arm.

"Shulk?" She asked nervously.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"You don't mind if … well …" She blushed, "if you can sleep with me tonight."

Shulk blushed madly. "W-w-well … sure!"

Lucina smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Shulk." She said, hoping that she wasn't too bold to ask this. Then again, they're just good friends.

Shulk placed his Monado near Lucina's bed, then the two laid down, and soon, Lucina fell asleep with Shulk holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays hit the window and Lucina's face as morning came. Lucina groggily woke up, and she looked up to see the rays that hit her window. When she was fully awake, she was briefly startled when she realized that someone was with her. However, she smiled upon realizing that this was her friend, Shulk.<p>

Blushing, she began to think.

_We were close for some time … I wonder … I just wonder if …_

Lucina tried to get up and not wake Shulk up, but she heard a yawn and saw Shulk stirring awake. He looked up, and he smiled. "Morning, Lucina."

Lucina blushed. "Good morning, Shulk." She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what to say.

"How are you feeling? No nightmares?" Shulk smiled.

Lucina shook her head. "No nightmares. It seemed like sleeping with you, they … went away."

"That's good." He lets her go and he got up, stretching his arms. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll see you soon, Lucina."

"W-wait …" Lucina whispered. Shulk turned to her.

"Hm? What's up?"

Lucina blushed madly. "I … I kind of like it when were close together. Can we … stay here a little longer?"

Shulk's face was also red from blushing. "Uh … sure."

He laid back down, and the two snuggled.

That was when the door opened, and someone came in.

"Lucina, you're late for breakfa-"

Lucina looked up to see her father, stopping in his tracks upon seeing what was going on.

_Ohshoot, ohshoot, ohshoot, ohshoot! _Lucina thought. She had never expected Chrom to visit her so soon.

Chrom had his sword out, ready to strike. Lucina knew that she had to do something.

"F-Father! It's not what it looks like!" She cried desperately.

Shulk blushed. "U-uh … see you soon, Lucina!" With that, he quickly pushed Chrom out of the way as he fled, his night clothes still on. Lucina would've barked at him for fleeing, but this was a good reason to run.

Chrom sighed. "I'm going to tell your mother about this."

Before Lucina had time to say something, Chrom walked out. "W-wait! Father!" She called, chasing after him, still wearing her night gown.


	10. Teamwork

**And another one! This time, in the next two chapters, the two would begin bonding!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10.: Teamwork<strong>

Shulk placed his boots on as he placed his Monado on his back. Stretching a bit, he was about to open the door when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Shulk called.

"It's me, Lucina." Shulk smiled upon hearing the young woman's voice.

Opening the door, Lucina walked in, smiling at Shulk. She was wearing blue armor, and her sword was in her sheath.

"Hey." Shulk greeted, "Are you going to fight as well?"

Lucina nodded. "Yes. You?"

"Mhm." Shulk nodded. "It's been a while since I fought in a match after being captured by Master Hand, so I'm a bit rusty …"

Lucina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great, Shulk! Since we practiced, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Shulk just smiled at Lucina's encouragement. "Thanks, Lucina. Good luck on your match."

"You too, Shulk."

Before Lucina was about to walk out, Shulk piped up. "Wait! Um …"

Lucina turned to face him. "Is something wrong?"

"Well … want to go together?"

Lucina smiled. "Of course."

The two walked down the halls together, conversing about trivial things. When they both arrived at the Smash Room, Shulk opened the door. "Ladies first." He smirked. Lucina giggled at his politeness.

The two entered, and there were crowds cheering all around them. A few of them they recognized: the Hero King and his friends, her parents …

Lucina was a bit nervous, but with Shulk beside her, she calmed down.

They both heard an announcer. "HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO THE BRAWL!"

There were cheers and chanting all around.

"Now … for this match, there will be one stock, and it will be a team battle!"

More cheering and chanting.

"First up … the most famous video game icon of all … MMMMMAAAARRRRIIIIOOOOOOO!"

The crowd cheered like crazy when Mario entered, waving and smiling.

"Up next, the pretty princess of the Mushroom Kingdom … PEEEEEEEEEAAAACCCCH!"

Peach entered, waving gracefully as the crowd chanted her name.

"Welp," Shulk smiled, "looks like it's my match. Later Luc-" Before he could say another word, he heard Lucina's name called.

"And now for the princess of Ylisse of a doomed future … LUUUUCIIIINNAAAAA! And the future seer … SHUUUUUUUUUULK!"

Shulk blushed madly. He never knew that Lucina was his partner in this fight.

"Well," Lucina smiled, "let's do our best. And if we win, we'll celebrate!"

Shulk blushed, his face redder than his clothing. Lucina seemed to notice, and she blushed as well, realizing the implications that comment made.

"N-NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucina cried, trying to catch herself.

Shulk sighed, not from relief, but … from something else.

"Now this fight will start off in Final Destination!" The announcer continued, "Are you ready to RUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLLLE?!"

Everyone cheered, chanting and screaming.

Lucina, Shulk, Mario, and Peach were all teleported to Final Destination. When they all appeared in the stage, the announcer began the countdown.

"3 … 2 … 1 … GO!" The crowd cheered, ready to watch what will unfold.

"Take care of Peach, Lucina," Shulk called out, "I'll take care of Mario!"

"Right!" Lucina called.

Shulk started off with choosing his Monado Power, and he chose a red symbol, which had made his sword glow. He then lunged towards Mario with a powerful Back Slash, and Mario was sent flying. He quickly got back up on the stage, and threw a Fireball at the boy. Shulk quickly shielded, and he sidestepped behind Mario, sending another powerful Back Slash before Mario could turn around. Mario was sent flying once again over Peach and Lucina this time.

Lucina started off with a Shield Breaker, but was countered by Toad, who spat out spores at the blue-haired princess. Knocked back, she quickly got up, ready to strike again. However, Peach pulled out turnips, each with a strange face, and threw them at her.

Shulk sent Mario flying again with an Air Slash, and before Mario could recover, Shulk went above him and stabbed him on the head, and Mario was shot down, defeated.

Lucina was being edged towards the ledge by Peach's turnips, and no matter what, she can't seem to avoid them. When Peach got closer to finish her off, Lucina quickly stabbed her with a lunging move, but she lost balance, and she flailed her arms to get back on her feet.

"Lucina!" Shulk cried, running to the rescue. Before Lucina could fall off the edge, Shulk grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to the fray.

"Thanks … though I would've just jumped back up." Lucina smiled.

Shulk blushed, realizing that this wasn't a life-or-death match; it was just a friendly match.

Peach was about to send her Hip attack at Shulk, but Shulk saw it via vision, and he quickly retaliated with a slash.

Peach was defeated, and Shulk and Lucina won.

"GAAAAAAAAME!" The announcer shouted. Cheering and screaming were heard, and the two were brought to the center.

"And the winners are … SHULK AND LUCINA!"

The crowd began to get wild, and Lucina and Shulk posed. When they were brought back, they congratulated each other while also congratulating Mario and Peach.

"You did good out there, you two." Shulk smiled at the two.

"It was a good match." Peach giggled.

"We'll win next time!" Mario laughed, and the four shook hands.

With that, they left the stadium, talking and laughing.

"So uh ...:" Shulk asked, "What will we do to celebrate?"

Lucina smiled. "Maybe we can go out to dinner. The prize money gave us enough to pay the bill."

Shulk smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

With that, the two went out to dinner together.


	11. Touring and Bonding

**CHAPTER ALERT! GET DOWN!**

… **Haha, just kidding. Welp, time for another chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11.: Touring and Bonding<strong>

"Hey Shulk …" Shulk looked up from his book to see Lucina, smiling softly.

"Hey." Shulk greeted, turning in his seat to get a better look. "What's up?"

"I … I just wanted to say thanks for saving my hide in that match." She smiled with a blush on her visage.

Shulk blushed as well. "It's fine, though you got a point," He chuckled, a little relieved with the distraction, "after that Master Hand incident, I was a bit apprehensive. I just reacted on instinct when I saved you."

"Well, thank you, anyway." Lucina said to him gratefully.

"So uh … I was wondering." Shulk hesitated before getting himself together, "You never seen the outside of the Mansion, right?"

"No. Why?" Lucina asked.

"Well …" He blushed, "Want me to give you a bit of a tour around it?"

Lucina accepted with a small smile. "Sure! That would be great!"

With that, the two walked outside. Shulk brought her near a bunch of trees with a small scale.

"This is where we go to Classic Mode." Shulk said, turning to the scale. "This is where you change the difficulty."

Lucina studied everything Shulk had pointed out. "It looks so harmless from here, though … was someone playing it easy?"

Shulk laughed, "Maybe Ganondorf was a bit of a coward and decided to go with the 1.0 difficulty."

That joke flew over Lucina's head, but she laughed alongside Shulk to avoid any awkward moments. She was trying her hardest to have a sense of humor whenever he cracks a joke or two.

Shulk brought her to a large area on the side of the Mansion. There was a circled, dirt battlefield with a few benches for the audience, and there were a few selection menus for things such as item selection and damage control.

On this small battlefield, Marth and Little Mac were fighting.

"This is where others practice. Of course, most people usually practice in the Training room, but some, like Little Mac here, want to train for outdoor matches."

Marth stopped swinging his sword at Little Mac, and he turned to see the two. "Hello, you tw-" Before he could say another word, a gloved fist met his face, and he fell to the ground. Marth quickly got up, glaring at Little Mac. "HEY! I wasn't ready!" He shouted indignantly.

Little Mac placed his gloved hand behind his head, embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Lucina giggled. "Careful there."

With that, Shulk brought her to a playground in the backyard, with a few instruments such as a seesaw, a swing, and a merry-go-round. On the swingset, Nana and Popo were on it as Riki was pushing Nana as Lyn was pushing Popo.

"This is where the children Smashers play in outside of battle. This is also where the Assist Trophies work outside of battle."

Shulk turned to see Riki and Lyn waving, and Shulk waved back before he continued the tour.

The final destination was a large garden, with different kinds of plants and flowers.

"This is the garden. The original eight Smashers take care of it."

Lucina was in awe. It was beautiful …

Shulk plucked a red rose from a rose patch and gave it to Lucina. "For you."

"Oh!" Lucina was surprised, but she took it. "Th-thank you, Shulk … that was sweet of you." She stammered.

Shulk blushed, but he tried to not let Lucina see it. "W-well … now that the mini tour was over … want to go get some lunch?"

Lucina nodded. "Sure."

When Shulk turned, Lucina followed, but she suddenly tripped on something … a loose vine, in fact. She stumbled forward, and when Shulk turned to see what was going on, she landed right on top of him and the two fell to the ground. After the initial shock from the fall, the two realized their position. Lucina quickly got up.

"S-sorry!" She apologized, extending her hand for Shulk to grab. Shulk grabbed it and she pulled him up. "You all right?"

Shulk nodded, his blush still there. "Y-yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." Lucina admitted, blushing hard, "I-it's kind of like our first meeting."

Shulk chuckled, remembering the first time they met; bumping into each other, falling, and him mistaking Lucina as Marth. "Y-yeah. It kinda does …" Brushing himself off, Shulk offered again, "So uh … lunch?"

Lucina nodded, and the two walked back inside the Mansion, neither of them saying a word due to their blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>And done for now!<strong>

**Thanks to ProcrastinationIsMyCrime for beta reading this chapter! :D**


	12. Master Hand's TRUE Form!

**Here's a (short) but new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12.: Master Hand's TRUE Form?!<strong>

"GODDAMMIT!" Master Hand roared as he began to beat the Final Destination stage with his gloved fist, causing an earthquake nearby. It had been a week since his defeat in the hands of Lucina, and every day after that, he grew more and more upset and angry from the defeat. "SCREW THIS SCREW THIS _SCREW THIS!_"

Crazy Hand watched as his older brother was losing it. "S-something's wrong …" He whispered. The main antagonists, such as Bowser, his son Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, and Wario watched as the scene unfold.

Ganondorf was a bit unnerved at what was going on. "Well … I understood that he has pride and detested defeat more than us, but this … this isn't normal."

"I'll talk to him." Crazy Hand reassured, as he flew to his older brother. "Brother? Is something the matt-"

He was cut off when Master Hand roared, "SHUT IT! I'VE _HAD _ENOUGH OF LOSING! I LOST TO _EVERYONE! _EVEN THAT DAMNED NEWCOMER!"

Crazy Hand shook, not his usual shake, but a shake from fear. "B-brother! Please! Calm do-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly, Master Hand punched Crazy Hand, and when he fell to the ground, the right hand began to beat him down with more punches.

The others watched in shock and fear. Bowser Jr. shook, holding his father close. "P-Papa … I'm scared!"

Bowser gulped, also unnerved by this. "M-me too, Junior … this is definitely not normal."

None of them ran to help Crazy, fearing that they too would be pounded to the ground.

When Crazy Hand was injured to the point of bleeding, he sobbed, "B-brother-"

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR BROTHER! YOU'RE _NOT _MY BROTHER, YOU PIECE OF TRASH! YOU'RE USELESS TO ME!"

This hit Crazy … hard. He sobbed, closing his fingers and shook, as if he was in a fetal position.

"I … CAN'T …" Suddenly, Master Hand's glove ripped open, and thousands of black swarms flew out of him.

"**TAKE IT ANYMORE!**"

With a roar, he exploded as the massive swarm circled in the center of the stage, and it transformed into a large humanoid-like creature.

"B-brother?" Crazy Hand gasped.

The swarm answered him. "F-f-f-f-f-reeeeeee …. I-I-I-I-I'm finally … f-f-f-f-f-f-reeeeeeeee!"

"OH SHOOT!" Crazy Hand cried, disappearing with flames circling around him.

Bowser Junior held his father tight, crying. Wario jumped on his motorcycle. "Screw this, I'm getting _out _of here!" He called before driving off.

"I-I think Wario had the best idea." Bowser then grabbed his son and chased after the motorcycle, with Ganondorf following him.


	13. Asking for Help

**Here's another chapter! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13.: Asking for Help<strong>

Even though it had been a week, Lucina was still suffering the nightmares of this black swarm. Whenever Master Hand's glove was torn open to reveal it, sometimes it took Shulk, sometimes Robin, other times Chrom. There were instances where it took both of them, or all of them. It even got to the point where she was sucked in. Sighing, she tried to not think about it; she was probably dwelling on it too much.

"Lucina?" Lucina heard a voice and saw Shulk, holding his tray of food. "You all right?" He asked worriedly.

Lucina nodded as she ate her slice of pizza. "I-I'm all right. Just … thinking, is all."

Shulk sat beside her, and after taking a bite of his pizza, he asked, "Still having nightmares about that swarm?"

Lucina stared at him. "I …" She hesitated, until she nodded.

Shulk seemed to have understood. "Hey, it's going to be all right," He said reassuringly, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it, "it's only a nightmare."

"Yes, but …" Lucina sighed, "it felt so real. It's so ominous."

Shulk nodded in understanding. "Hey, like I said, it's just a nightmare. It's not going to become real."

Lucina looked up and down at Shulk. Nodding, she had one comforting thought: he's not getting sucked in by the swarm and molded into its dark particles; he was right there, safe and alive.

"Thank you, Shulk." Lucina said gratefully.

That was when one of the Mii fighters came in. "Hey, guys," She said, "there's some … er, visitors outside."

"I'll get it!" Luigi said, running out of the Cafeteria to see them.

A second later, Luigi ran out, screaming. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" He cried, running straight to his brother.

"Luigi?!" Mario exclaimed, holding his brother tightly, "What's going on?!" He knew that Luigi was scared of… everything, but being the older brother here, he tried to sound understanding.

Luigi pointed at the door. "Th-they're here!"

"Huh? Who's her-"

Before Mario could finish his sentence, the group of antagonists, along with a bleeding Crazy Hand, came in the Cafeteria.

"WHOA! MAMA MIA!" Mario cried. He was ready to fight, but upon seeing Crazy Hand hurt, he realized that something was up … but he kept his guard up. "What brings the lot of you here?" He asked.

Crazy Hand was shaking due to the injuries he sustained. "M-my brother … he's-he's gone in-insa-" Before he could say another word, he collapsed.

"He's hurt!" Mewtwo cried, as all the Smashers ran towards the large hand as the antagonists helped. One of them yelled to Mario to get his doctor's clothing to get on the case.

Mario didn't hesitate, as he disappeared into the costume area, and immediately emerged as Dr. Mario. He helped the other Smashers bring the hand to the Smash Hospital, and placed him on the hospital bed.

"Crazy Hand," Dr. Mario asked, checking his vital signs and his injuries, "what took your brother?"

Bowser Jr. began to explain. "Master Hand was beating up Crazy Hand, and when he was done, this black stuff came out of him, and became this giant human thingy."

"Y-yes …" Crazy Hand coughed. "M-my brother … he has gone insane and turned into that monstrosity."

Outside the Hosptial, Lucina's ears perked, and when she went inside, her heart nearly stopped when the "swarm" was described.

_So it is real …_

"Well, if what you said is true, then I'll have to go to Final Destination to put it to rest!" Mario announced.

Before he could get out, Lucina stopped him. "Mario," She warned, "you can't go. I've seen it. It will take you and mold you into what you will become."

Mario shook his head. "I'm one of the core founders of this place, so it is my duty to stop it." He gently pushed Lucina out of the way, but Shulk stopped him as well.

"Lucina's right," Shulk said, "you could get killed!"

Mario sighed. "If we don't stop that thing, then it'll confront us …"

Even Bowser was against this. "They're right. I HATE to say this, being your enemy and all, but you could die if you fight that thing!" He protested.

Mario sighed. "B-but what should we do?"

"I …" Lucina hesitated, "I don't know."

"Th-there's …" Crazy Hand coughed, "there's nothing we can do. Un-unless we stop it, it'll destroy us all …"

Mario nodded. "Then I will go. Be prepared to back me up if-"

"No, Mario," Bowser started to say, "if you can beat me, then I'm sure you can beat that thing!"

The encouragement was shocking to others, but Mario chuckled. "Thanks. Then … HERE WE GOOOOOO!"

With that, Mario ran out where Crazy Hand and the others came in.

Luigi shook, worried for his older brother. "I-is Mario gonna be all right?"

"I hope so, Luigi …" Peach answered, holding him close, "I hope so …"

"We'll have to wait and see." Lucina said.


	14. Two Heroes Emerged!

**Okay, here's another chapter! I'm on a roll!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14.: Two Heroes Emerged!<strong>

It will take about a few days to a week for a typical Smasher to complete Classic Mode, so the Smashers had to wait anxiously for Mario to come back alive. Luigi was still afraid of his older brother's safety, but Peach was there to cheer him up. Yoshi was also worried to the point of not eating, so Luigi and Peach had to escort him out of his room to eat something.

One day, Shulk was practicing against Mewtwo in the Training Room. With a final Back Slash, Mewtwo was sent flying offscreen. When he returned, they both called it quits and returned to the room.

"That was a good match, Mewtwo!" Shulk smiled.

Mewtwo nodded, but sighed. "It feels great to be back, but … I feel that I'm not good enough to return."

"Hey, now," Shulk said, placing his arm around the Psychic-type's shoulders, "you're just a little rusty, is all. It happens to everyone. If you train hard enough, you'll get back up in no time!"

Mewtwo thought this over, and nodded. "Thank you …"

Suddenly, someone burst in the room. The two friends were startled, but realized that it was just Lucina.

Sighing, Lucina looked down, not wanting to tell them the bad news.

"Lucina?" Shulk asked, "What's the matter?"

"Mario …" Lucina took a deep breath before she continued, "has been defeated. Alive, but defeated."

The two gasped in shock. "Seriously?!" Shulk cried.

"Yes," Lucina nodded sadly, "he's in the Smash Hospital. He's in a stable, but critical condition."

After waving Mewtwo off, Shulk followed Lucina there. Inside, Mario was laying on a hospital bed, clearly injured badly; his head was bleeding, blood was coming out from his mouth, and he had two black eyes, with one swollen shut. Nurse Peach was on the case, taking care of him as Bowser and Luigi watched.

"M-Mario!" Luigi sobbed, "Please don't do that again! You almost died back there if we hadn't come!" Tears stained his face as he cried.

"See?" Lucina pointed, "He was unable to destroy this black swarm, and he's hurt."

"My God …" Shulk gasped. He then remembered how aggressive Master Hand was even before things were out of control; the hand capturing him just to make someone challenge him to a fight, squeezing the life out of him … he gulped, worried about how powerful Master Hand had become.

Lucina also said nothing, racking her head over the unseen nightmare.

Shulk went towards Nurse Peach. "Is he .. okay?" He asked, his tone sounding worried.

"He's critical, but stable," Peach answered, "it scares me to think about what he was up against …"

"So now what?" Shulk wondered, "Is this swarm … continuing?"

Mario coughed up blood, but had the strength to answer his question. "Y-yes … i-it's still … there." Lucina clutched her chest, taking a deep breath as she began to think.

"Lucina?" Shulk asked upon seeing Lucina grabbing her chest. "You all right?"

"I-I'm fine … just … thinking." She knew what will happen if she said what she wanted to say; it will be met with protest with not just Mario, but also Shulk.

"Y-you think that this swarm … would go after us?" Luigi asked, shaking.

"Yes," Lucina answered, "if it can overtake Master Hand, who knows what it would do? Even when we destroy it, it might only be temporary."

Luigi's eyes widened, and he began to sob loudly, "I-I don't wanna be eaten by that thing!"

Shulk knew that he had to do something. Mustering up his courage, he then spoke up. "I'll stop it."

Lucina turned to him, and she nodded. "And I'm going with you."

Shulk stared at her in shock. "Lucina, it's dangerous to fight it. You could get killed!"

Lucina shook her head. "I won't let you go on in this alone. If it's powerful enough to almost kill Mario himself, then we need two people to stop it. And it'll be us."

"Bu-"

"Shulk, I know what you're going to say, but I want to say my piece. I don't want anything happen to you, like with Laurent. If I lose you as well …"

"I feel the same way with you, Lucina," Shulk protested, "I can't lose you either like I lost Fiora!"

Lucina hesitated. "Well ...I won't let you go in this alone. Someone _has _to stop this swarm."

Shulk also hesitated. "You're right …"

There was an audible cough, and the two turned to see Mario. "P-please be careful … you two … I know you can do it … I heard that you had changed fate … before … so I'm sure that … you can change fate again …"

Shulk and Lucina nodded, and they turned to each other. "Well," Lucina said, "we'll be on our way. If something happens to us …"

"No, Lucina," Mario said, coughing up more blood, "you won't fail. I KNOW you two can do it!"

Lucina smiled. "Thank you Mario."

When Lucina went out, Shulk was about to follow, but he heard a male voice behind him.

"Wait."

Shulk turned to see Chrom and Robin standing. "Shulk, right?" Chrom asked.

Shulk nodded. "Is there something you want, Sire?"

"Please," Chrom held his wife's hand tightly as she let him spoke, "take good care of my baby girl. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Shulk smiled and nodded, partially glad that he wasn't warning him not to do any funny business with her. "I will, Sire."

With that, Shulk followed Lucina outside.


	15. First and Second Battles

**Another chapter?! AGAIN?! WOW, WoW, you're REALLY on a roll!**

**Yes, yes I am XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15.: First and Second Battles<strong>

As the two walked down the forest, they were then brought to two paths; a green and red path.

"Which way?" Shulk asked.

"Um …" Lucina was hesitant, but after a while a forcefield blocked the green path. "Huh?"

"Uh … forgot to say," Shulk blushed in embarrassment, "we have a limited time to choose."

Lucina glared. Having no choice, the two walked down the red path, only to be met with Pikachu's trophy.

"The first battle … are you ready?" Lucina asked, unsheathing her sword.

"Ready," Shulk pulled out his Monado.

However, this Pikachu wasn't a friendly foe challenging them … when the duo appeared in N's Castle, the Pikachu appeared … with black swarms around it.

"Huh?" Shulk asked, shocked. "This … this isn't Pikachu!"

"Piiiikaaaaa …" Pikachu growled, and right then and there, it sent out a large Thunderbolt straight to Lucina.

"MOVE!" Shulk cried, pushing Lucina out of the way. However …

"AAAAGH!"

Lucina froze in fear. Shulk. It was Shulk's voice.

Lucina quickly got back on her feet, and she froze upon seeing Shulk, who was holding his arm. Blood seeped in between his fingers.

"Shulk!" Lucina cried, checking on him. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah …" Shulk hissed when he touched the wound. Then, Pikachu sent out another powerful Thunderbolt.

"Look out!" Lucina called, quickly getting in front of the injured boy and placing her sword sideways to Counter the Thunderbolt.

"Shulk, stay behind me." Lucina commanded as she jumped in to battle.

"W-wait!" Shulk cried.

Lucina was already fighting Pikachu, with slashes and sparks flying everywhere. Both were at 40% health, but Lucina seemed to have the upper hand. However, when she Dolphin Slashed the dark Pikachu in the air, Pikachu quickly went down and used Thunder. Lucina was shocked, literally, as she was sent flying, her health up to 80%. She barely recovered, however, as she Dolphin Slashed to grab the edge. However, due to an injury on her left arm, she was unable to pull herself up.

"Lucina!" Shulk cried as he watched Pikachu run straight to her for a meteor smash. However, before it could hit her, Shulk jumped down from the platform and used his vision to foresee it. He then countered, and Pikachu was sent flying … offscreen.

"GAME!"

Shulk sighed with relief before he turned to Lucina, pulling her up from the ledge. "You okay?" He asked.

Lucina nodded. "Y-yeah … and you?"

Shulk nodded, but before he could say another word, he grunted when pain flared up.

"Shulk?!" Lucina cried, checking his wound. Shulk shook his head.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, "just a little injury."

"Just a _little? _You're bleeding heavily!" Lucina exclaimed.

Shulk sighed. "Well … we should heal a bit before we continue …"

"Hang on …" Lucina said, grabbing her satchel and pulling out an Elixir. "This will heal you up fully." She grabbed his arm, and squeezed the contents of the Elixir on the wound. Shulk hissed as the contents made contact with his wound, but sighed as it began to heal up.

"There, all fixed." Lucina smiled. When she tried to get back up, she cried out in pain. Shulk jumped when this happened.

"You okay?!" Shulk asked.

"Y-yeah … I think my arm's broken … that's why I couldn't pull myself up in that fight."

"Here, let me heal it."

"No no, I'll be fine. It'll heal over time. Besides, we need to save our healing items."

"But you're hurt! All because of me …" Then, a green Japanese symbol appeared in front of Lucina, and with that, her arm was fixed up.

"Huh? How did you-?"

"My Light Heal." Shulk responded.

Lucina looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you."

With that, the two continued on their way, where they came upon three paths: green, red, and blue.

"Which on-" Shulk asked, but Lucina already picked one. "Red."

"Got it."

As the two walked down the path, they came upon two adversaries: Marth and Captain Falcon.

"You know what to do, right?" Shulk smiled.

"Yes." Lucina answered.

The Marth and Captain Falcon were also not the same ones: both also had black swarms around them.

"This? Again?" Shulk asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

"It must be the swarm's army …" Lucina answered.

Both were teleported to the Arena, and the fight began.

"Take care of the Captain, Lucina, I'll take care of Marth!" Shulk cried, slashing at Marth with a Back Slash.

"Right!" Lucina called as she charged up her Shield Breaker, stabbing the Captain.

Shulk went with the offensive and used his Monado Powers to fight. Choosing a red Japanese symbol, his sword glowed red, and he sent out an Air Slash at Marth. The dark Falcon charged up his famous Falcon Punch, but Lucina countered it, sending the Captain flying.

"How are things going over there, Lucina?!" Shulk cried, blocking a slash with his Monado.

"Doing all right!" She called, sidestepping another Falcon Punch.

Shulk countered Marth's Shield Breaker, and with a powerful slash, knocked Marth out of the field.

"One down, one to go!" Shulk called, running to the fray between Lucina and the Captain.

Lucina was doing well on her own, dodging Falcon's attacks and retaliating with Shield Breakers and Dancing Blades. After a powerful Dancing Blade that sent the Captain flying, she called out, "Shulk! NOW!"

With that, Shulk sent out a powerful Air Slash, and Captain Falcon was sent flying farther, defeated.

"Phew! Way to go!" Shulk smiled.

"You too; you really helped me out." Lucina smiled.

"Anyway … let's go."

And so, the two continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The large humanoid-like monster watched the two from the Smash Ball. Growling, he flipped the stage over, knocking the Smash Ball into the bottomless pit.<p>

"Kill … now …" It growled, and the dark clones of other Smashers dissipated into nothing, transporting themselves to fight the duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta reader: Zulera301<strong>


	16. Third and Fourth Battles

**And before anyone asks, no, I'm not a robot. I just write like HELL.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16.: Third and Fourth Battles<strong>

"Phew … let's take a break." Shulk sighed, "I'm starving!"

Lucina agreed, and so does her stomach as it growled.

Sitting near a tree, Lucina grabbed her lunch: bear meat, as Shulk grabbed his: cold noodles. As the two ate, both started trivial conversations … though a serious one had rose.

"Y'know …" Shulk said, "with your dreams and everything, it got me worried; what are we up against?"

Lucina sighed, taking a bite of her bear meat and swallowing. "I-I'm not sure … I dreamed that it took you and my parents away, turning you three into what it was: the black swarm. If it has such an ability …"

"Then we'll work together to stop it." Shulk finished as he slurped the last of his noodles, "I understand that you lost Laurent, Lucina, but … we're going to be fine. If we work together, both of us will survive."

Lucina thought this over. "... You're right. I'm just scared of losing you after the kidnapping incident."

"I understand. When I saw you about to take the challenge, I was scared for you. Master Hand wanted to use us as his slaves, and it made me so worried about you."

Lucina smiled. Shulk really did care deeply for her, and so did she with him. Even though she knew it was an obvious trap, she did rush to his rescue.

"Well … all of that is in the past. For now …" She took her last bite of her bear meat, "we'll stop this black swarm."

Shulk smiled. "Right!"

* * *

><p>The two continued on, seeing three more paths. Obviously, Lucina chose the red path, and so away they went.<p>

This time, they were up against three enemies: Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and Wario.

Diddy Kong was a piece of cake, but Donkey and Wario made both Lucina and Shulk worried.

The battle began in Warioware, Inc., and once again, the three foes had black swarms around them.

"We must take care of Donkey and Wario!" Shulk cried.

"Right!"

Shulk charged at Donkey as Lucina did the same with Wario.

Diddy proved to be a distraction, Lucina realized, as he threw Banana Peels and shot Peanuts at the two.

Shulk chose his Monado Powers, and this time, he chose a green symbol, and his feet glowed. Donkey was about to punch him with his powerful Giant Punch, but Shulk jumped unexpectedly high away from it, and he placed his Monado underneath him, stabbing the ape on the head. Donkey was sent flying, but quickly recovered. Shulk was about to use his meteor smash, but Donkey Kong quickly got back up and kicked him. Shulk was knocked down, and before, he could get up, Donkey Kong grabbed him and carried him straight to the edge.

"LUCINA! A little help here!" Shulk cried, struggling against the ape's grip.

Lucina stopped fighting Wario, and she ran to the rescue, slashing at Donkey. He released the boy, and Shulk quickly stabbed him. Donkey was sent flying off the stage, and all was left was Wario and Diddy Kong.

Diddy was, surprisingly, not hit yet. "I'll take care of Diddy!" Shulk cried as he lunged forward at the small monkey.

"Right!" Lucina called, and she charged up her Shield Breaker and sent Wario flying off the stage.

Shulk was slashing at Diddy, but Diddy jumped and dodged, proving to be a nimble annoyance. When he tried to send a Back Slash at the monkey, Diddy jumped and latched on his face, punching him and sending him flying. Shulk quickly got back up, and he growled. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" He growled, deeply frustrated. With an angry yell, he sent an Air Slash, and it finally killed off Diddy.

Shulk sighed, glad to get that frustration out. "Thanks for the save, Lucina." He said gratefully, smiling.

Lucina smiled back. "It's nothing."

The two went on to the next three paths, which, surprise surprise, they chose the red path. This time, they had a partner: Sonic.

"I … have a bad feeling about this Sonic …" Shulk said nervously.

Their opponents were Kirby and Meta Knight. Both could be a breeze.

When the five were on the battlefield, which was the monochrome Kirby game screen, Lucina and Shulk realized … that something was wrong with this Sonic.

"Lucina, uh …" Shulk said, but before he could say anything, the hedgehog suddenly kicked him in the stomach. "Ugh!" Shulk cried and tumbled down.

"Shulk!" Lucina cried, rushing to him and helping him up. "You okay?!"

"Y-yeah … this Sonic though …"

That was when black particles were around Sonic.

"This must be the black swarm's work!" Lucina cried. It was three-to-two now.

"I'll take care of Sonic!" Lucina called, charging up her Shield Breaker to stab Sonic. "Take care of Kirby and Meta Knight!"

"Gotcha!" Shulk then ran towards Meta Knight, and he chose his Monado Powers once again, choosing a purple symbol, and his sword glowed once again. With a more powerful Back Slash, he nearly sent Meta Knight flying to his death due to his lightweight status, but it wasn't enough. Meta Knight flew right back on the stage, and swung his sword at him. Shulk rolled away, ready to strike again.

"Shulk! The stage is moving!" Lucina cried.

She was right, as the stage began to move forward. Sonic, however, was on the ground, and he rolled to the side and killed himself.

"Well, that was easy …" Lucina said, before turning to fight Kirby.

Shulk was handling Meta Knight on his own, luckily, as he finally sent Meta Knight flying with an Air Slash, killing him.

"One more to go!" Shulk cried, rushing to help Lucina.

Lucina used her Dancing Blade to land combos on Kirby, and the pink puffball was sent flying. Shulk then followed him with an Air Slash, killing off Kirby.

"Good job!" Lucina cried, smiling.

"You too!" Shulk smiled as well.

With that, the two continued on their way to the last two battles.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta reader: Zulera301<strong>


	17. Fifth Battle

****And now for the fifth battle!****

****ENJOY!****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Chapter 17.: Fifth Battle<strong>**

Night came, and the two were settled in for the night. Sleeping near a tree, Shulk covered himself with a small cover as Lucina slept beside him.

As the two slept, wind blew, and Lucina began to shiver. Shulk, overhearing this, turned to his side to face her. "You okay?" He asked.

Lucina nodded. "J-just a little cold, is all." Wind blew again, and she shivered.

Shulk felt guilty for realizing that he didn't bring an extra blanket for her. With that, he covered her with his blanket. "Here." He said, and after covering her, she stopped shivering.

"Th-thanks …" Lucina said gratefully. However, Shulk began to shiver as well. "I-I should've brought another cover …" Shulk admitted, "Sorry about that Lucina …"

"Hey," Lucina started to say, "you don't have to be cold just for me not to be. We can share this."

"But it's small for two people," Shulk admitted.

Lucina frowned. He was sacrificing his own cover just to make sure she wasn't cold …

"We could get close to share body warmth." Lucina offered.

Shulk blushed madly. "I-I-I-" He stuttered.

Lucina giggled, "C'mon, we both need rest."

Shulk nodded. "All right … I just hope that your father doesn't see us like this."

Lucina laughed, imagining her father coming all this way just to check on them, and getting angry upon seeing them like this.

Shulk got closer to Lucina, and the two shared their body warmth. "Th-thanks, Lucina …" Shulk said tiredly.

"It's nothing. Good night, Shulk." Lucina smiled before closing her eyes.

"Night."

With that, both fell asleep. Even if Chrom did came all this way to see them, there was no funny business; just two young adults sleeping together and sharing body warmth.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and the two were still sleeping. However, Shulk woke up, sensing something … somewhere in the darkness.<p>

"Hey, Lucina …" Shulk tried to shake her awake. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Something's wrong here." Shulk whispered. Grabbing his Monado, he got up from his slumber, and checked his surroundings. Lucina also got up, but with confusion written on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Suddenly, shadows jumped from the bushes, ready to strike them. "THERE!" Shulk cried, and he used his Vision to counterattack. Swarms of Miis appeared, with black particles around them.

"Lucina! Help me fight them off!" Shulk cried, blocking a Mii Swordmaster's slash. Lucina scrambled to grab her sword, and she got up, ready to fight.

With a few slashes, one by one the Miis were sent offscreen. However, some were still standing since the beginning of the battle.

Shulk and Lucina are back-to-back, protecting each other while also fighting against the swarms of Miis.

With a few more slashes and parries, all of the Miis were dead. "Phew, what a ba-" However, before Shulk would finish his sentence, three large Miis jumped down.

"HOLY NAGA!" Lucina shouted.

"Looks like were not done yet!" Shulk cried.

The large Swordmaster Mii charged at them with a slash, but Lucina quickly evaded the attack, and she countered another slash. The Mii was sent flying, but it quickly recovered.

Shulk took care of the Brawler Mii, swinging his sword at it, but the Mii blocked with its gloved fists, then grabbed him and sent him flying. However, he turned when he was about to hit the ground, and he stabbed the Mii on its head, sending it flying.

"You all right over there, Shulk?!" Lucina called as she countered another attack and killed off the Swordmaster Mii.

"Doing good!" Shulk called, running to the falling Mii and slashed at it, killing it off. The two then turned to the Gunner Mii, and it charged up its gun, and shot at them.

Shulk and Luicna blocked the shots with their swords, then they lunged at the Mii with a powerful slash.

With that, the Mii was killed.

The duo panted, tired from the fighting and from not getting some of their strength from their sleep.

"You okay there, Lucina?" Shulk asked.

Lucina nodded as she sheathed her sword and yawned. "Doing good. Just tired, is all."

"We should rest after that. It's going to be a tough fight tomorrow." Shulk said.

"Mmkay."

The two returned to their sleeping area, snuggling close to each other as they slept.

* * *

><p>Shulk and Lucina looked down at the black path. "This is it, isn't it?" Shulk asked.<p>

Lucina nodded. "Yes. Shulk, if something happens, you must flee! Tell everyone what happens here if I die."

Shulk shook his head. "No. I _won't _let you get killed. I promised your parents that I'll protect you."

Lucina smiled at his kind heart. "Thank you, Shulk."

Grabbing their swords, they were ready to charge in.

"Ready, Lucina?" Shulk smiled.

"I'm ready, Shulk." Lucina nodded, determined.

With that, the two rushed through the black path, ready for what was thrown their way.


	18. The Final Battle!

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for … THE FINAL BATTLE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18.: The Final Battle!<strong>

"Ready, Lucina?" Shulk smiled.

"I'm ready, Shulk." Lucina nodded, determined.

The two readied their swords as they went down the black path. When they arrived at a circle with a Smash Ball, they were then teleported to Final Destination.

There, the two could hear the ominous laughter of Master Hand and the maniacal cackle of Crazy Hand. However … Crazy Hand seemed to be bound with cords on his fingers.

"Crazy? What …?" Lucina gasped.

"I-I have to fight you two …" Crazy Hand said, gasping at how deep the cords were digging in his fingers, "Forgive me … i-if my brother turns into that m-monstrosity …"

"SHUT IT!" Master Hand growled.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Shulk cried, and he rushed forward to stab Master Hand. "Lucina, take care of Crazy!"

"Got it!" Lucina called. "Forgive me, Crazy …" She whispered as she sent a Dolphin Slash his way, cutting him.

Master tried to grab Shulk, but he managed to dodge, and he then sent an Air Slash.

The two whittled down their HP, but Master Hand taunted, "If I die … then he's coming with me …" He pointed at Crazy Hand, indicating that their health was tied together.

Lucina stopped fighting. "Wh-wha-"

"Don't listen to him!" Crazy cried, "Do what you have to do!"

Lucina hesitated, but nodded. With a final Dolphin Slash, Master Hand cried out, and he began to shake. "TH-THAT'S **IT!**"

Crazy Hand was free from the cords, and he suddenly disappeared with the flames with an audible "Good luck …"

Then, Master Hand's glove was ripped open, and black swarms came out of him, transforming him into a humanoid being.

Lucina's eyes were wide, gasping. "THIS!" She cried, "THIS is what I was _exactly _dreaming about!"

"Well, looks like we need to take it down!" Shulk cried, lunging with a Back Slash.

The humanoid like creature grabbed his head, and he slammed his head down the ground with a massive headbutt. The duo dodged the attack, and they took the chance to strike it; Lucina with her charged up Shield Breaker, and Shulk his Air Slash. The creature roared, and it grabbed the ledges of the stage.

"HOLD ON!" Lucina cried, and the stage was suddenly lifted, making this a dodgeball game of avoiding the electrical orbs.

Both took a bit of damage, but they were fine.

"How much health does it have left?!" Shulk called.

"I don't kno-AAAAAH!" Lucina cried out when the giant dropped the stage. Lucina continued, "I don't know! It's hard to tell!"

The humanoid stopped to catch its breath, and the two took the chance again with slashes and cleaving.

Suddenly, the humanoid sent out two disfigured hands, and it circled around.

"Look out!" Lucina called.

"Wha-?!" It was too late for Shulk, however, as he was suddenly grabbed by one of the hands. Struggling to escape, he called out, "LUCINA!"

"SHULK!" She shrieked, and right before he could get sucked into the head of the giant, Lucina aimed a perfectly well-timed Shield Breaker, and it immediately released Shulk. Her face was filled with terror; she was living her nightmares.

The swarm then circled in the center of the arena, and Lucina quickly went to Shulk's side. "A-are you okay?!" She asked, obviously frightened.

"Y-yeah-LOOK OUT!" Shulk cried out, pushing Lucina out of the way. A large beast-like form nearly chomped them, and it turned to attack.

"This one is quick!" Lucina cried, and the two began their assault. Shulk chose his Monado powers, and his sword glowed. He then lunged with a more powerful Back Slash, as Lucina followed up with a Dolphin Slash.

The beast shook the attacks off, and it emanated lightning around itself, sending a thunderbolt, similar to Pikachu's attacks. Both of them dodged the attack, and Shulk finished it off with an Air Slash.

The beast roared before it dissipated into what it was, and it once again centered itself around the stage, transforming into …

"A sword!" Lucina gasped. It then multiplied into …

"Five swords!" Lucina gasped again, as if her day could be rougher. However, she prepared herself, ready to strike and evade any attacks.

The swords then readied themselves, about to strike the two. "Move, move, _move_!" Lucina cried, and Shulk managed to roll away in time as the swords slashed at them, finishing off with a larger slash. Shulk was hit, but he quickly got up, and he strikes with an Air Slash. Lucina followed suit, sending a Dolphin Slash.

"How many forms does this thing have?!" Shulk called.

"I don't know!" Lucina cried.

The swords then surrounded the arena above, ready to strike.

"Careful!" Shulk cried out.

The four smaller swords then slashed across the stage, then the larger, fifth sword went downwards, but Lucina countered and managed to destroy it.

Once again, the swarm centered around the stage, and it turned into a larger version of Shulk, which, ironically, did a forward stab attack like what happened with their training. This time, however, she was prepared, and she countered it. The shadow was sent flying, and Shulk rushed towards it with a Smash attack. The shadow began to grow smaller and smaller as they continued their assault.

"I think we're beating it!" Lucina called, sending a final aerial slash at the form. It then screamed, and the swarm disappeared, leaving behind a Smash Ball.

The two looked down at it. "Is this … Master Hand's true form?" Lucina asked.

Shulk wanted to say something, but a vision appeared to him.

_The Smash Ball turned colors, and it suddenly sent out multiple sparks of electricity, and it hit Lucina. She screamed, and she fell to the ground, bleeding … dead._

"LUCINA!" Shulk cried, "GET DOWN!"

Before she could ask why, Shulk pushed her down, and the Smash Ball sent out sparks of electricity … on Shulk this time. The boy screamed, and he fell to the ground, bleeding. The Smash Ball exploded, and an ominous voice was heard from somewhere:

"_You cannot defeat me … for I am Master Core … I am nothing …"_

Lucina looked up to see Shulk seriously injured. "SHULK?!" She cried, rushing towards him. Once again, she placed Shulk's head on her chest, like last time after rescuing him, but this time … he saved her, and he was in critical condition.

"Shulk! Please!" Lucina sobbed, "Don't die on me!"

She then heard multiple footsteps, and she turned to see, once again, the other Smashers and Chrom.

"Lucina! Are you-?!" He gasped upon seeing Shulk.

Lucina looked up at the crowd. "He's hurt! Someone get help!"

The others were on the case as they helped Shulk up, carrying him back to the Smash Mansion. Lucina tried to stand up, but the injuries she sustained made her sit back down.

"Here, I'll help you." Chrom said, helping her up and placing her on his back.

"Father … is … Shulk …?"

"Let's hope so, Lucina …" Chrom said, and he brought her back to the Mansion.

It was a long journey home …

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Reader: Zulera301<strong>


	19. Love

**And now for the first few final chapters! YUP! It's ALMOST over y'all!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19.: Love<strong>

"_Wh-where am I …?" Shulk asked in his head, and when he woke up, he realized: he was laying on some clouds, and the whole area was foggy._

"_Wh-what is this?" He wondered. "Am I … dead?"_

"_Shulk! You're here!"_

_Shulk heard a voice … a familiar voice. He turned … he saw his childhood friend, Fiora, standing beside him._

"_Fiora?!" Shulk cried, and he got up quickly and hugged her. "Y-you're alive! Thank God …"_

"_Shulk …" She said, "I-I'm not alive … I'm still dead."_

_Shulk stared at her. "But … you're right here!"_

"_That's because …" She trailed off, and a man with a long hat walked out of the fog._

"_Ah … this must be the one who was taking care of my girlfriend." He said._

"_Girlfriend?" Shulk asked. He then remembered: Lucina had a boyfriend who passed away, and this was him right here._

"_Laurent, right?" Shulk asked._

"_Yes." Laurent nodded, smiling. "You are Shulk."_

"_Huh? How did you-"_

"_I watched you spend time together with Lucina."_

"_Wait ... " Shulk then thought about this. "Am I … dead too?"_

_Laurent and Fiora shook their heads. "Not really. You're just dreaming." Fiora answered._

"_I-I am …?"_

"_Yes." Fiora smiled. "Shulk … I'm glad that you found someone to love …"_

"_Love?! W-wait a minute!" Shulk said, shocked, "I-I'm not-"_

"_You clearly are. I can tell." Laurent smiled._

"_Shulk …" Fiora placed her hands on his, "Please … you must tell Lucina how you feel. Don't worry about me. When I saw you two spend time together," She looked up at the fog, "I knew that you found someone … someone like me."_

"_But Fiora," Shulk started to say, "NOTHING can replace you!"_

"_I agree. Nothing does … but," She held him close. "please don't dwell on me. Tell Lucina this as well. It's for our sakes … for Lucina's sake …"_

_Shulk smiled. "Fiora …" He let her go._

"_Now … it's time to wake up, Shulk."_

"_Wake up?"_

"_Yes." She turned to Laurent. "We must take our leave. Please remember us as you grow to love Lucina …"_

_She walked past Laurent, and they both nodded, before they walked back into the fog …_

* * *

><p>Shulk woke up, and once again, his eyes met with the bright light and the white ceiling. This time, however, Lucina was hovering over him.<p>

"L-L-Lucina?" He asked. Before he could say another word, Lucina held him close, sobbing.

"Shulk! Thank Gods you're alive!" She cried.

Shulk blushed, but he held her close.

When she released him, Shulk asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lucina nodded. "Doing all right … thank you …"

"Huh?" Shulk stared at her in confusion. "Why the thank you?"

"You saved my life out there. If you hadn't been there, I would be dead."

Shulk racked his mind, and he remembered the fight against Master Core.

"Ah … right." He smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay, Lucina."

The two said nothing for a few minutes, with Lucina occasionally rubbing his back gently.

"Lucina … I …" Shulk began.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Lucina asked.

"I … I wanted to say that … we went through a lot, huh?"

Lucina nodded.

"Well … I just wanted to say one thing; we should work together not to dwell too much on our loved ones' deaths."

Lucina stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Shulk explained his dream where he saw Fiora and Laurent. Lucina nodded at every sentence, and she spoke up, "I … see. That's so Laurent though." She giggled.

Shulk chuckled. His heart began to beat, and he mustered up the courage to tell her.

_C'mon, Shulk. Fiora and Laurent want you to do this!_

He then took a deep breath. "Lucina."

"Hm?"

"I … I wanted to say … I love you."

Lucina blushed madly. "H-huh? Shulk …"

"We have been through so much, Lucina …" He then held her hand, "I love you. More than anything."

"Shulk …" She then held him close. "I love you too."

Shulk smiled as they held each other for quite a while. When she released him, he pulled her into a soft kiss. Lucina's eyes widened, and her legs began to shake, but she soon closed her eyes, accepting the kiss.

When their lips parted, she smiled softly. "Shulk … that was wonderful."

"It is, Lucina. It is."

The two held each other close, their friendship now turning into love.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Reader: Zulera301<strong>


	20. Taking it to the Next Level

***insert hyper WoW here talking***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20.: Taking it to the Next Level<strong>

Two years … two years since Shulk and Lucina declared their love for each other. They went on dates together, and they enjoyed each other's company. Although Lucina still had the nightmares, Shulk was there to comfort her, and the nightmares appeared less often. Obviously, Chrom was protective of Lucina, being her father and all, but after Lucina convinced him, Chrom left Shulk alone … with a warning, of course.

One day, after getting a small box from a jewelry store, Shulk decided to take their relationship to the next level. He went to lunch, and spotted Lucina eating alone. Gulping, he knew what he had to do. Shulk approached Lucina, keeping both of his hands behind his back, holding the tiny box in one hand. "Hey." Shulk greeted.

Lucina looked up at him and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

Shulk blushed. He mustered up his courage; now was the time to tell her.

"I … I have something for you."

With that, Shulk kneeled down, placing his hands in front of him, and opened the box. The other Smashers watched intently, waiting to see what will happen next. "Lucina …" Shulk whispered. "Would you marry me?"

Lucina placed both of her hands on her mouth, shocked, but tears began to form. Not sad tears, but … happy tears. She hugged Shulk tightly, crying. "Yes, yes, yes! I do, Shulk! I do!" She cried happily.

All of the Smashers got up and cheered for the couple. Robin was crying happily for her daughter. Even Chrom was quite happy that his daughter was engaged.

* * *

><p>"Man, I look ridiculous in this …" Shulk sighed, looking at the mirror. He was wearing a typical suit and tie for the marriage, but the tag behind his back was making him itch, and the tie was a bit tight. It had been six months since Lucina and Shulk's engagement, and the two were getting ready for the wedding. While Lucina was in another room to dress herself, Shulk was just about done with his.<p>

Pac Man chuckled. "Oh come on, buddy. You look nice!"

Shulk shrugged. "Well … I'm not used to being fancy like this …"

"Heh …" Pac Man smirked, "I know how you feel. But you'll do good in this! Trust me."

Shulk smiled at Pac Man's encouragement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucina was the blushing bride as she was donning her wedding dress. After getting her makeup done, she looked at the mirror.<p>

"You look beautiful, Lucina," Robin smiled.

"Th-thank you …" Lucina smiled, "I wonder if Shulk thinks that too …"

"I'm sure," Robin giggled, "well, time for you to be off!"

"Thank you, mother." Lucina smiled as she walked out, careful not to trip.

* * *

><p>The Smashers went to their seats, waiting for the wedding to start. Shulk was already up front as he waited for Lucina to walk down the aisle…<p>

And there she was, wearing her wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was blushing as she walked forward, obviously afraid of embarrassing herself or Shulk, but when Shulk gave her an encouraging look, she smiled.

When she finally reached the front, the two stared down at each other, smiling. Mario began the ceremony after everyone settled in. After giving a speech, he finally got to the part everyone was waiting for:

"Shulk, do you take Lucina as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Shulk vowed.

"And Lucina, do you take Shulk as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lucina smiled.

With that, Mario finally announced: "You may kiss the bride." Shulk held her close and the two kissed, with cheers and shouts ringing their ears. After the kiss, Shulk picked her up bridal style and took her away, both smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!<strong>

**Beta: Zulera301**


	21. Pregnancy

**Chapter 21.: Pregnancy**

Shulk was abruptly woken up by the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom. Getting up slowly, he looked on the side of the bed and realized that Lucina was missing. When he heard the vomiting again, he got off the bed to check up on what could be Lucina. When he opened the bathroom door, Lucina was over a toilet, puking the contents from the previous day.

"Lucy?" Shulk asked, kneeling beside him, trying not to vomit himself upon seeing her puke, "You all right?"

Lucina threw up again, and Shulk flinched. It took some heavy breathing until Lucina was able to speak again.

"I-I'm not feeling well…" She replied, and she then puked in the toilet again. After she was done, Shulk helped her up.

"We should check on you at the Hospital." He suggested.

Lucina nodded, and she rinsed her mouth to get rid of the acrid taste of vomit. "Y-yeah… let's go…" She breathed.

* * *

><p>At the Smash Waiting Room, Shulk sighed, waiting to see if Lucina was all right. After what seemed like hours, Dr. Mario came in.<p>

"Shulk, I got some good news for you both." He said, smiling softly.

Shulk's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Follow me." Shulk followed the Doctor to the room, where Lucina was in a hospital bed, obviously sick, but she was smiling.

"Hey," Shulk greeted her, smiling. "You feeling all right?"

Lucina nodded. "I-I am."

That was when the Doctor told them the good news. "Well, the results are clear: both of you are gonna be parents!"

Shulk gasped, and Lucina smiled brightly. Shulk then hugged her tightly. "This is the best day of our lives!" He cried, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>It was four and a half months since they discovered Lucina's pregnancy, and Lucina was doing well. Well… she was craving for weird things most of the time, including ice cubes, but Shulk was happy to give her anything to stop her cravings.<p>

When the two visited Dr. Mario, he determined the baby's gender, and it turned out that they were going to have a little girl. Shulk was quite happy with this.

"Lucina… this is great!" He cried, "We're going to have a girl!"

Lucina smiled, "Y-yes."

As the months passed, her cycle of pregnancy grew. So far, she was still sick to her stomach, but with Shulk, she thought that the pregnancy, the sickness, and the fatigue was worth it.

One night, nine months later, Shulk heard groaning from Lucina. "Lucy?" Shulk asked.

Lucina was panting heavily, and she was groaning loudly. "Th-the baby… i-it's coming…"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Reader: Zulera301<strong>


	22. Final Chapter: A Heroine was Born

**Final Chapter: A Heroine was Born…**

Shulk rushed Lucina to the Smash Hospital as fast as possible, and as soon as they arrived, Dr. Mario noticed her condition, and he rushed her to the emergency room. News spread about the baby about to be born in the Mansion, and all the Smashers appeared in the Waiting Room with toys, balloons, and gifts for the baby.

Eight hours later, and the Doctor came into the Waiting Room with the announcement:

"It's a girl!"

The first one who rushed in the room was Shulk, eager to see his newborn daughter, and when he arrived, he saw Lucina resting with the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Lucina…" Shulk whispered, assuming that the baby was fast asleep.

"Hey," Lucina greeted quietly, holding her baby daughter lovingly.

The other Smashers entered, and as soon as they saw the newborn, excitement was heard all around.

"She's so cute!"

"What a precious baby!"

"Can I hold her?"

Shulk hushed the crowd, explaining that the baby was probably sleeping. He then turned to Lucina, and he whispered, "Can I see her?"

Lucina nodded, and Shulk approached her quietly. He looked down at the small child. She was a fat little thing, and she was apparently awake. Looking closer at the child, he noticed the Brand of the Exalt on her right eye.

"She's got your brand." Shulk said, smiling.

Lucina giggled. "She's got your hair…"

Shulk apparently didn't notice the hair. He looked closer at the baby, and despite how dark it was, it was definitely not blue.

"What should we name her?" Shulk asked.

Lucina hadn't thought of this apparently. She began to think… but nothing came to mind.

"How about…" Shulk suggested, "Kali?"

Lucina smiled at the name. "I think it's beautiful."

Shulk looked down at the child, trying to hold back tears.

"Can… can I hold her?" Shulk asked.

Lucina nodded. "Of course." She then gave him the baby gently.

Shulk looked down at his newborn daughter, and happy tears began to fall.

"Welcome to the world… Kali."

* * *

><p>"<em>I will be back… one day, heroes…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! What a story!<strong>

**Yup! This is the end of the story!**

**THANK YOU to all of my readers for reading this, and thank you for all of my reviewers for giving me great suggestions and some nice comments. And thank you all for faving and alerting this story.**

**But most of all… thanks to my two good friends and beta readers: ProcrastinationIsMyCrime and Zulera301 for looking over the chapters and giving me some good suggestions to make this story much better.**

**Until then… good night friends :)**

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


End file.
